Operation Starscream
by Agasaki Ishano
Summary: gundam story like a what if but revolving around duo and trowa


Operation Starscream ****

Operation Starscream

( This is a Gundam Wing Fan-Fic. It is, for the most part based on Trowa and Duo. Yeah so that's all for now, tell me what you think of it. Oh yeah this is set before endless Waltz and just after the failure of Operation Meteor. Milliardo's version of Meteor that is.)

"_" speech between characters

*_* Character Thoughts

(_) My own thoughts or comments

Duo hoped into the Deathsythe and started the energy sythe. The energy fluxuated at the tip of the sythe the burst into a curved weapon of destrution.

"Prepare to meet the god of Death OZ! Your pathetic suits won't stop me." Duo yelled as the Port door opened in front of him.

Deathsythe's thrusters propelled him into the bleek, dark space. A trio of OZ mobile leo dolls and their controller aproched from Duo's left hand side. Deathsythe stopped for a second, turned to face the leo team, then charged at them. The leo commander began to sweat, he contemplated turning back but remembered his mission. He fired his machine gun at the swift gundam, who easily dodged all bullets. The commander heard a sliceing sound, then all the air in his suit escaped. For a second he thought he couldn't breath, he felt like he was choking on the void. Then he remembered his space helmet. He was fine, now all he had to do was control the mobile suits. "BOOM!" The leo suit exploded. The deathsythe had already dealt with the mobile suits in their moment of confusion.

"Hey, Trowa said he'd meet me here thirty minutes ago. Where is he?" Said a worried Duo.

The answer to his question came over the com link "I met some resistance in L1 sector. Care to join the fun?"

"You bet Trowa, I never miss a party!" Duo said excidedly.

Over in L1 sector, Trowa in the Heavyarms Kai was taking on a army of mobile leos. 

"500 rounds left and no missles, Duo had better get here soon." Trowa said almost sounding worried. (But we all know Trowa doesn't ever show much emotion, much like Hero…)

"You rang?" said Duo as he sliced his way through the hoard of leo suits. "You really know how to throw a party Trowa."

"You finally came, good now then lets finish them off." Trowa said firing into the cloud of leo suits.

"LETS KICK SOME OZ @$$!!" shouted Duo hacking wildly at the swarm.

Bullets flew in every direction (But because their Gundam pilots they barely get hit, right? Not in my story! No immortal characters here!) Bullets glazed off the Deathsythe's armour as he flew further into the sea of Titanium. His Radar picked up a new suit approching to the north, The suit stopped. In a flash half the suits directly in front of this new suit were wiped of the radar screen.

"Heero?" asked Duo curiously

"Yeah, it's me. Thought you guys could use some help." Heero said in monotone. (As he always does)

"Thanks, we really need you right now." Said Duo as he attacked a near by mobile doll.

"Yeah I figured as much." Heero replied firing anouther blast from his buster rifle (He is in the Wing.) "Well, that's done I'm going to go attemp to kill Relena, then stop myself and try again."

"Ok then, Bye." Said Duo, now very confused.

"Bye." Said Trowa, also in monotone.

Duo and Trowa finished off the remaining leo suits with ease. Then the pair headed back to Duo's spacecraft and began to plan an attack on OZ. (which is ironic because they usually don't plan any attacks they just go in and start kicking butt.) Suddenly Lady Un sends a message to Duo.

"Duo. I know you won't like this but we need a clean-up team. Some mobile dolls have developed AI. They are starting to create more suits with AI and we have found ourselves out numbered. We don't like asking for you help, but as it stands we need some serious help here." 

"Un, I don't know what your pulling here but OZ starts a mess, then they had better clean it up, there is no way we are helping you."

"Duo, Please! They are attacking colonies!"

"What! They are attacking! We'll be there as soon as we can, but it's not for you. We're doing this for the colonies (Very cliché but hey it works right?)."

"You are a saviour Duo! Who do you have with you?"

"Trowa and me are the only ones here."

"Where's Heero, and Wufei or Quatre?"

"All off doing their own things, Quatre is trying to blow up the Sandrok and Wufei is getting into so covert ops."

"Oh, Well get down here!"

"You got it!"

"Trowa! Engines to speed! Turbines to power! (Insert batman theme here)"

"Uh, Duo. You've lost it."

"I can't lose it captian, I don't have the power!"

"Duo…"

"I'm a docter not a mechanic!"

"Duo!" Trowa smacks Duo across the face.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Yes, yes you did."

(Sorry about that up there, I-I couldn't control myself!)

Later at L4 colony duo and Trowa meet with Lady Un to discuss the current events.

"So you both know that we are being overrun by AI mobile leos right?" asked Lady Un.

"Yes that has been discussed, so what is our plan of action?" asked Trowa.

"We will send you, and a small task force of 20 Taurus pilots and suits to 'dispose' of our little 'problem'"

"So basically we are on our own?"

"Yeah basically."

"Ok, then we can deal with that, right Duo?"

"Um, yeah we can of course deal with that." Said a half awake Duo, "Let's go on the mission now. You guys can go ahead and I'll cover you."

Trowa smacks Duo for the second time in as many hours. "We'll except your offer, but we want 30 suits flying with us." Said Trowa in a sad attempt to bargain.

"Fine, 30 it is. The mission is simple. We fly in, destroy all enemy suits in area then get out."

"Good enough, lets roll."

Twenty minutes later the first resistance is met. 

"What the hell!" Un yelled, "Theres more than 40 of them! We only counted 10 rogues!"

"Guess someone was busy well we planned." Said Duo grinning at the prospects of a good fight.

"They've built more suits!" Un said in amazement. "This can't be, they were only programmed to fight!"

"What are you talking about Un?" asked Trowa sounding suspissious.

"We didn't mention that we, um, we made these suits have AI." Un said embarssed by the failure of OZ.

"You did this! You caused the problem!" said Duo in amzement, "Thanks, this will be fun!"

"Duo, you idiot!" Un yelled, "We will all die if we don't stop these… these Monsters!"

The battle begins, Trowa fires at the forty "drones" and takes down 5. Duo charges into the fray slashing wildly. He takes down 7 before his gundam is disabled. Un and her troops take a loss of 15 suits. Un retreats along with Trowa and the survivors. 30 minutes later back at OZ home base Trowa begins to worry about Duo.

"Where is he! He couldn't have died! Could he…" Trowa says sounding subdued.

"He'll live." Un said almost uncaring

Back with Duo who is being lead to the site of the libra's remains. Many drones are working on the libra and have it almost complete. All that remains is the section that was destroyed by the Wing Zero (Which was destroyed, I'm writing a side story for that.) Duo is thrown into a cell and an andriod is set to be his guard.

End of Chapter one


End file.
